conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Harmony I System
The Harmony I System (Referred to as Harmony I or the Rainbow System; Designation: Harmony I:I) is a system primarily inhabited by LGBT peoples. Harmony I was founded by people who wanted to establish a Utopian society of same sex couples and singles. They wanted their own land to call a homeland, and thus the Harmony I System was settled among the Harmony Cluster. Harmony I was the first system in the cluster to be settled, and was settled in 2987 by the ECV Colorfell. The System was saw a population boom with the arrival of the Dark Time in the former Earth Empire, because of fearful people wanting to escape the advance of the Aeons and Cybrans. Harmony I is home to a population of 7 Billion humans, and three inhabited planets. Planets There are five planets in the Harmony I System. Each is banded into the Harmony I System Government, a division of the Harmony Cluster Union. Each planet can also exercise self rule to an extent of the System and Cluster governments. New Montrose New Montrose (Designation Harmony I:I:I) is the capital planet of the Harmony I System, and was the first planet in the cluster to be settled. New Montrose also serves as the capital of the Harmony Cluster Union, making it the most prestigious and known of the Harmony Cluster. New Montrose is home to a population of 3,430,000 humans, and is the most extensively settled in all of the Harmony Cluster. The planet is a rocky planet with a breathable atmosphere for the human race. New Montrose has been home to light terraformation, giving it the ability to grow small plants and grasses. New Montrose has a total of three Sectors; Borough, The Fox, and New Harris. Borough is the largest inhabited sector of the planet, with over 60% of the planet's population living there. Borough also holds the capital city of Oak Lawn, New Montrose. The Fox is the large plain region that makes up most of the planets land area. Although it is the largest sector by land size, it is in the middle when it comes to population ranking. The capital of the The Fox is Soho City, New Montrose. New Harris is a largely uninhabited area, with most of its residents sticking to the city of Destiny. New Harris exports the most food on the planet, despite its low population. Cirrus Cirrus (Designation Harmony I:I:II) is the second most populous planet in the Harmony I System and the Harmony Cluster. Despite being the size of the moon, it is the only emancupolis in the entire Cluster, and has a population of 2,948,000 human residents. Terraformation is only to the extent of a breathable atmosphere, this is because the planet was planned to become one large city. Violetta Violetta (Designation Harmony I:I:III) is the least settled of all planets in the sector, with a population barely exceeding 400,000,000 million. The planet has been home to a medium amount of terraformation, allowing for a breathable atmosphere and small trees to grow. Violetta has the largest food export of the Cluster, and its capital is Quenincise, Violetta. History Government Economy Category:Harmony Cluster Category:Settlements Category:Regions